Alkaton Nebulae
The Alkaton Nebulae is a Ionized Class Nebula, that resides within the Major Inner Arm. It carries the name Alkaton as the Aolkan species had discovered the crimson object easilly as it sat across its black and blue backdrop. The object consists mostly of Ionized hydrogen--which gives the cloud its intense red colour-- with Vinyl alcohol and other odd chemicals scattered across... Physical Info The Alkaton Nebula is highly observable, on visible and infrared electromagnetic wavelengths. The Alkaton nebulae is visible within a radius of 1,400 Lightyears by the naked eye. The Nebulae can be observed 3000 lightyears away via the means of a medium power telescope... The Brightness has been assigned a score of M(2.4e), or exactly 6.64468887475. The assignment reveals that the Nebulae is primaryilly visible in three spectrums; The Infrared, Visible, and Ultraviolet. The Infrared light is emmited by the dissapation of molecular cloud thermal energy. The Visible light--Red in colour-- is emmited from the ionized hydrogen gas, Brighter regions are from hydrogen based plasma. Finally, and most curiously, the Nebula emits an odd ammount of Ultraviolet radiation. This radiation is thought to originate from the photochemical reactioms that occur in the organic molecules within the cloud. The presence of Molecules Within the Alkaton Nebula, exists eight compounds. Molecular gasses and fluids. Molecular plasmas, alcohols, metals, and paraffins... *63% Ionized hydrogen gas *4% Helium gas *7% Oxygen (As Ionized Ozone) *6% Hydrogen gas *4% Vinyl Alcohol *3% Nitrogen gas *5% Potassium *5% Trace Organic Molecules Vinyl Alcohol.gif NITROGEN MOLECULE.gif potassiumcell.gif The Nebula contains a uniqie palette of compounds. Mainly Ionized Hydrogen. Noticably, The Nebulae contains Ozone gas, Vinyl alcohol, and Organic molecules. The large absence of Hydrogen is due to the large rate of ejection frim the nebulae. The nebulae ejects trillions of tonnes of Ionized Hydrogen which drift off into the interstellar medium. The stars within the nebulae eject the bulk of their hydrogen into the medium also. These two things have lead to a decrease in ionized hydrogen, which has provided the correct evironment for life to develop... Helium within the nebulae is concerningly rare, The Local species breathe Helium, and Exhale Hydrogen. The helium is thin due to that fact. Most the helium within the nebulae is situated around the star clusters... The oxygen gas allotrope ozone, exists in copious ammounts compared to other nebulae within the galaxy. The ozone stays near the star cluster, and frequently undergoes photochemical reactions which emit ultra violet radiation... There is no known origin for the Vinyl alcohol within the nebulae. But this alcohol would become the basis for chemical evolution to form long polymerous chains, climaxing with the eventual creation of genetic organic molecules, of-which the Hydrolhale species would originate from... The Nebulae would inherit ths innert gas, Nitrogen. The nitrogen originates from the nearby Rëthalicus nebulae... Large Concentrations of Potassium-40, Originating from supernovae, Exist in dense 'bubbles' scattered across the nebulae. The potassium-40 is radioactive, its decay products have been detected within the nebulae, but are miniscule in ammount... Trace organic, metallorganic, and parraffin compounds DiiCycloferroheptane.gif Pentane.gif Decane sat.gif * Saturated Decane Various ten carbon, saturated molecules, With random double bonds exist witihin the vast expanse of the Nebulaes gaseous medium. These Decanes wrap and repulse in many odd shapes. These chains of carbon flail in mists through the sea of ionized hydrogen. * Pentane Very miniscule amounts of five carbon alkanes have been detected. It seems these organic molecules owe their existance to the lysing of their larger counterpart Decane molecules. These Pentane molecules assume the medium as particles of fluid. * Ionized Sodium Pure elemental Salts drift through the expanse. These sodium crystals, Consisting of Sodium-22, provide the local vacuum based fauna, sustainance to their radiological based diet. The sodium is mainly found within the cores of asteroid debris within the nebulae. * Cycloferroheptane Cycloferroheptane, or more specifically decacycloheptadeca Iron, is a smaller molecule that has broken off from a greater molecule. Cycloferroheptane is a smaller part of extreme anti bacterial agents that are applied to ship hulls. Cycloferroheptane alone is dangerous as vacuum bacteria can stumble across it and develop resistance to the Cycloferroheptane. Cycloferroheptane is considered a pollutant. * Argon gas Small parts of the innert nible gas argon, floats through the void. This argon gas is invisible, and had no affects to the chemistry, Stellar evolution, or astrobiology within the nebulae. * Kelters salt Kelters salt, A common borate-organic mineral. These salts originate from the Kelter system; specifically from planet Tourtobosto. Kelters salt fragements are dispersed across the nebula. Solar winds propel small partucles of kelter salt, which build up into clumps within especially ionic regions. Celestial Alignment The Alkaton Nebulae has a Celestial alignment designation of... "14-40-50AlU-OC1-UB-30kLY," * The X Co-ordinates of the Nebulae, generally is 14 as measured via the capital Axis. It has an Oscillation of one when in galactic orbit. * The Y Co-ordinates of the Nebulae, generally is 40 as measured via the capital Axis. It has an Oscillation of one when in galactic orbit. * The Z Co-ordinates of the Nebulae, generally is 50 as measured via the capital Axis. It has an Oscillation of one when in galactic orbit. Astro Lunar Unit: States the System scale that the Coordinates are measured upon. Ocsillating Coordinates: The Co-ordinates of the Alkaton Nebulae oscillate, which means at one foci of the galactic orbit, A pertubance object will shift the orbit with a margin of one Astro Lunar Unit. Under Boundary: States that the Alkaton Nebulaes orbit primarilly resides under the Capital boundary. 30,000 Light year distance: States the distance of the Alkaton Nebulae from the galactic capital... Features ▪ Alkataen Hive Category:Interstellar structures Category:Interstellar Structures